


Prince of Olympus

by Awl111, Gryffindor_By_Heart11



Series: Prince of Olympus series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awl111/pseuds/Awl111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_By_Heart11/pseuds/Gryffindor_By_Heart11
Summary: Percy's life was turned upside down when his mom was killed by Gabe And he had to leave his old life that he knew to a life with strange people who says they are his family.





	1. Prologue

Chapter 1: prologue  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy's Pov:  
I was woken up from my dreams by a scream coming from the kitchen. I quickly got up and ran to the living room. When I got there, I saw Gabe holding a knife above my mom and screaming at her. He stopped when he saw me and gave me a scary smirk. Mom looked over at me and mouthed for me to run. Mom once that if I was ever in danger to run to the sea and I would be safe. I didn't want to leave my mom, but I knew if I stayed, I could be killed.  
I looked around quickly and found one of Gabe's empty beer bottles on the and threw it at him as hard as I could. All it did saw bounce off his tummy and land on the floor near the TV. But it startled him, so Mom could grab the knife. She looked over at me and yelled for me to go and that she wouldn't be able to hold him away for long.  
I turned around and ran to my room. I just grabbed everything that would fit and my school backpack. While I was packing I couldn't stop myself from crying. I didn't know if I would ever see my mommy again. Once everything was stuffed in the bag, I quickly put it on my shoulder and ran out onto the streets of Manhattan.  
The last thing I saw of them was Gabe on the ground and Mom on the phone, yelling at me to leave. I didn't look back again. I kept running until I got to the park and hid behind a tree.

I took shelter under the slide when it started to rain. It felts like weeks went by with me just huddled up in my jacket shivering because of the rain and cold.  
Theseus Pov:

Athena and I was walking in the park when we saw a little figure trying to get warm in a small coat under one of the slides at the park.  
"Do you see that boy too?" I asked Athena.  
It took her a minute to spot who I was talking about, but once she did she was shocked like me.  
Who would leave a boy that young in the middle of winter at a park?" exclaimed Athena.  
"I don't know," I shook my head sadly.  
We decided to check on the boy, but when we got closer, he saw us and ran away. When he looked at us I saw that his eye color was sea green and he had a powerful aura around him  
"Did you see that?" Athena asked  
"Yes. As far as I know only one other person has that color," I whispered.  
"Poseidon," Athena said quietly.  
"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.  
We decided to ask Poseidon about the boy. Athena wanted to look for the kid, but we decided to look when we knew more about the boy. We both flashed to my dad's palace and we found him in the throne with Amphitrite, my two brothers Triton and Orion and both of their wives: Artemis and Calypso. The conversations stopped when we appeared. Dad smiled and walked over clapping us both on the backs.  
"I have a question for you dad," I said when everything calmed down enough.  
"What's your question my boy?" Dad asked.  
"Did you go against the pact and sire another demigod?" I asked, glaring at him.  
By the look on dad face he did. Amphitrite did not look happy and glared at Dad when he didn't answer after a couple of minutes went by. He just stood there and said nothing.  
"Yes, but you weren't supposed to find out about him until he got older," Dad said sadly.  
"Well we saw him in the park under a slide. He looked cold and homeless," said Athena said.  
Everyone glared at Poseidon, but he looked very shocked and surprised.  
"No that shouldn't be, his mom wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Poseidon.  
He told us to tell him what we saw, and we did. After our tale was done, he left and came back after a couple of minutes with what looked like a picture.  
"Did he look like this?" Poseidon asked.  
We nodded. He told us that his mom loved the boy too much to let him be in the cold and something must have happened to her. We talked for a couple of minutes to decide what we were going to do.


	2. Playing Cat and Mouse

Chapter 2:

Poseidon pov:

I knew something bad had to happen to Sally if Percy was in the park during the middle of winter. Amphitrite wasn't happy about me being unfaithful to her, But I couldn't deal with her right now. When my youngest son is out there in danger. My sons and their wives left to go on another search for Percy. While I tried to calm my wife down.

" I cant believe you sired a demigod against the pact," Amphitrite screeched.

" I'm sorry, I understand that you are mad, I just want to find my son, I cant lose him," whispered posiedon

She took one look at me and her expression changed from mad to sympathetic.

" We will find him before Zeus does," whispered Amphitrite

She came over to me and hugged me. We stayed like this into we felt another presence in the room. When I looked up I saw Triton standing there with a sad look in his eyes. I knew no of them found the boy. Me and Amphitrite moved around in the embrace so we can see Triton better.

" I'm sorry father, Triton said sadly, " we didn't find him anywhere in the park."

I didn't realize that I was standing to I felt myself sink down unto my throne. I stared at my son into I slowly dropped it into my hands. After that I couldn't help but start to cry. I felt my wife wrap her arms around me and hug me closer to her. She kept repenting that we will find him soon and he will be fine.

The rest flashed in and stood around because they didn't know what to do with me crying.

Triton Pov;

I felt bad for dad because I knew that he loved us so much that it hurt him so much that he's close to fading when one of us are killed. I have seen it before and I don't want to see it again. My parents didn't look like they were getting out of their embrace any time soon.

" Lets go and look for him again," suggested Orion

" Maybe he came back to the park," whispered Artemis.

We searched for what felt like hour and didn't find any trace of the kid anywhere.

" Maybe he's somewhere else in the city," suggested Artemis

" yea maybe the beach or something," said Theseus

We decided to search different parts of the city . Divide and conquer they said might help find him. I just wasn't to sure that it would help.

Before I flashed out I heard whimpering . I glanced around and didn't see anyone in the deserted park. But when I looked again I saw a small figure huddle together trying to get warm. I slowly walked up to him. I was too busy watching him to make sure he didn't run that I didn't see the leaf on the ground into I stepped on it.

Percy Pov:

I Thought at first those people was Gabe,but when they came back and called my name it confused me more. I stayed hidden from them because I thought Gabe sent them to look for me. When they didn't come back for a while and I thought they gave up trying to find me. Into I heard them talking about separating and going to different places.

I thought they left into I heard a leaf crack. When I looked up I saw one of them waling towards me. What made it funny was he jumped when he stepped on the leaf. I tried to run but he blocked my way out.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one," the stranger said softy

After living with Gabe I didn't trust strangers. So I grabbed a pine cone and threw it at him. It startled him enough for me to run away from him.

Theseus Pov:

When we got back to the park I sew Triton on the ground groaning. I also saw a figure of a little boy running away. Orion helped him up while laughing when he heard a pine cone knocked him off his feet.

" get that kid, " exclaimed Triton, "that's him,"

Me and Orion ran after the kid but lost him when he ran into the busy streets.

" That kid is fast, " exclaimed

All I could do was shake my head. We found him just to lose him again. When we rejoined the others we saw Hermes with them.

" Zeus called a meeting," said Hermes

" do you think he know about the kid," asked Orion

" he does," Artemis said sadly.

We all flashed to the throne room. Where it was total chaos. Everyone was yelling at each other.

" Silence" yelled Poseidon

" we are to hear because Poseidon has sired a demigod," said Zeus

The yelling started after that was said. Hades yelled that the kid should be killed because it could be the prophecy kid. Dad didn't speak up all he did was stare at the ground. Zeus tried to calm everyone but no one was listening to him.

" Silence," Yelled Hera, " Now Hades and Zeus you both have demigod children, Its not right to kill Poseidon's boy,"

" Maybe we can raise him on Olympus," suggest Athena

" absolutely not," exclaimed Zeus

He had more complaints about Percy being raised on Olympus but all of them were stopped by the glare Hera gave him.

" If he was raised on Olympus we can make sure he doesn't betray us," explained Athena," we can teach him to fight and be loyal to Olympus.

" I agree daughter," said Zeus," lets vote.

" who says we should raise the boy," asked Hera

Everyone who could vote raised his or her hand.

" its settle then he will be raise by the Olympians," exclaimed Zeus

The problem now is getting Percy to trust us. When dad told the council that he keeps running away. Zeus sent gods out to find him and bring Percy to Olympus. It didn't take long for one of the search parties to find Percy.

Apollo Pov

When me and Hermes went to the park we found Percy under the slide unresponsive. I Quickly picked him up and before I flashed to my palace I told Hermes to tell the council that we found the boy. When I got to my palace I quickly laid him down on the hospital bed and covered the boy up. While I was examining Percy Poseidon flashed in and went to the kid side. When the rest off the council came in I told them to get out into I was done. Only Poseidon got to stay.

When I got done I asked Poseidon to come outside with me. Everyone swarmed us when we got to the others. They kept asking questions about Percy

" he's gonna be fine," I said," he's sick but that because of him being outside as long as he has. He also has a few scars other then that nothing severe is wrong with him,

Dad told the others to let him rest. He told me when the boy wakes up to tell them. I went back into Percy's room and make sure he was warm enough and left him to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is also on Fan fiction under the same name


	3. Healing the sea prince

Chapter 3

Percy's Pov:

I don't understand am I dead, I'm not cold anymore. I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am lying down on a soft bed in a unfamiliar place. I tried to move but decided not too because I was too comfortable.

I didn't know how I got here but I wanted to leave. Because I didn't know who brought me here or why I was in this room. When I looked around I saw that I was in what looked like a hospital room. I wish mom was here.

Wait

MOM!

I got to get out of here and find my mom. Maybe she was looking for me. But if those other people were looking for me still. I can't go back to the park and they find me. I started to get scared and cry.

"Easy little one you're safe here. No one will hurt you I promise," A women voice spoke.

I felt something wet touch my forehead. When I looked up I saw that it was a wet washcloth.

"Who are you? Where am I," I asked.

When she moved closer I backed because I didn't want to be near her. Not after what Gabe did and plus she could be working for him.

She smiled gently at me "Don't get too worked up or your fever will go higher. You're sick, just rest as I said no one will hurt you anymore Percy,"

"H-H-H- How do you know my Na-" before I could finish I felt pressure in my arm and I fell asleep.

"Goodnight Percy,"

Apollo Pov

Sometimes I wonder if I'm working with adults or children. Percy had woken up but was freaking out due to being somewhere new so I had to give him medicine to make him go to sleep. Zeus wanted to talk to me so Amphrite was in the room.

After my meeting with Zeus I went back to my palace and just sat down when I heard the most heartbreaking cry. I heard Amphrite trying to wake him but couldn't so the poor kid kept screaming.

Percy Pov:

***Percy's dream***

I looked around and saw that I was my apartment. The house looked like a hurricane went through it. Everything was thrown everywhere and all the pictures were broken lying on the ground everywhere. There was an eerie feeling to the house.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. When I turned around I came face to face with GABE! I looked around trying to find mommy but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Hello Percy we are done playing your games, you can't hide from me forever, I will find you, and you won't be able to escape me ever," he said, "I'm always watching you, so just give up."

"Percy run get out of here," I heard a women voice scream. When turned around I saw that it was my mom.

Mom started to disappear so did Gabe. The house became deadly silent before Gabe walked out from outside. He slowly wobbled towards me with a smirk on his face and a bloody knife.

I heard a hoarse voice telling me run.

" you can never escape me Percy," laughed Gabe," I'm everywhere and I see everything, when I do find you, you won't be my problem anymore and you will have fun going where your mommy is right now,"

"NO!" I screamed as his hand reached for my neck. I started to cry but Gabe started to disappear. I heard someone calling my name at first I thought it was mom but then I realized that it was a man voice.

*** Out of his dream****

Apollo Pov:

I raced down the hall to see the most heartbreaking sight Percy was crying out for help.

"Percy wake up," I yelled trying to shake him awake

"Please don't hurt me," he cried

"Percy I'm not going to hurt you my name is Apollo," I introduced myself

"How do I know if I can trust you," Percy asked me

"Because I am friends with you mom it's a long story and I will tell you when you are feeling better," he just nods at me and laid back down watching me.

Percy seemed to have calmed down. His fever was just starting to break so that was a good sign. I gave him some books and toys to keep him occupied. I told him I will be right back and he just nods his heads and goes back to playing with the toys.

I walked out and headed towards the throne room to tell Zeus that Percy was awake.

Zeus Pov:

Some of the gods were getting impatient to why Apollo called a meeting. My thoughts were interrupted when he flashed in.

"The boy is awake," he said," but let him rest he's still sick and probably frightened," he quickly said when the gods started to get up.

"But" I started knowing it was a bad idea fighting with my son who's the god of medicine

"Let him rest the poor kid is sick," was his quick reply

"Alright," I sighed sitting back down on my throne.

Percy Pov:

When I woke up I saw Apollo checking on me. Once he saw that I was awake he smiled and started to ask me questions.

"How are you feeling," Apollo said

"Better, "I muttered

"That's good," he said

He told me that everything will be explained to me later and he asked me if I wanted to meet my dad. I was confused because mom told me that he was lost at sea. Apollo walked out and came back in after a couple of minutes with a man and women. I knew the women but the man looked familiar. He had the same hair and eye color as me.


	4. Finding Out The Truth

Chapter 4

Percy Pov:

Apollo lead me down a grand hallway into a huge room with a lot of people was sitting around a long table. Near the edge of the table a man stood up. When he got to us he bent down to my height.

" hello my name is Zeus," he greeted me," welcome to Olympus home of the Gods and Goddesses."

He gestured to everyone at the table behind him.

" You can meet everyone later but right now young Percy I have someone very important your father Poseidon," He said.

When Zeus said your father Poseidon a men stood up. When he started towards us I saw that he wore a Bermuda shirt and tan shorts. He had a beard that was well trimmed. What startled me the most was that his eyes were sea green like mine. Around his eyes were laugh lines which said that he laughed a lot.

When he got to me he bent down into he was my height.

" I know everything is confusing right now but if you give me time I will explain everything to you," said my dad

I couldn't do anything but nod my head. While he was speaking the room quickly cleared out. within seconds it was only me and dad.

" Sally told you stories of Greek Mythology right?" Asked Poseidon

" yes," I said timidly

" Okay I don't know how to say this, he explained," everything all the stories are true."

I just stood there as he talked. I was quickly lost in memories. Mom used to tell me stories about the Gods who watch over us In their domains. I always wanted them to be true to be able to have one of theirs powers to as mom said to protect people from harms way.

" Percy are you listening to me," dad voice interrupted my thoughts

When I looked up I saw he was looking at my with amusement in his eyes.

" Sorry dad got distracted by my own thoughts," I said quickly

" oh I see," he replied with a sad smiled.

After dad explained everything to me he told me the gods and Goddesses I meant were in some way related to me. Everything became confusing to me because all the information was said quickly.

Dad saw my face and explained to me that it will be confusing for a while into I get to know my surroundings.

After he explained what was going to happen. He lead me down a long hallway. We passed many gigantic doors. I wasn't paying attention to where we was going. I couldn't take my eyes of the decorations around me.

When dad stopped I ran into him and fell down on m butt. He just turned around and looked down at me and laughed. When he helped me up he opened the door and held it open for me to walk in. The room we came into was huge. The roof looked like it was made of glass. The walls were a light green. The whole room looked like an undersea palace. I was too busy staring at everything that I didn't notice that dad was talking to me. I quickly started trying to pay attention to him.

" this is my palace," he explained," you will be mostly staying here unless another god or goddess wants you to sleep in theirs,"

" okay," I replied

He showed me a room that was blue and also had an ocean theme to it. When he told me that this was my room I quickly turned around and was staring at him in shock.

"I never had my own room before," I said timidly

" well you do now," he said seriously

I quickly turned around and ran up too him to give him a hug. I couldn't stop saying thank you. Before he left he told me that soon I will have toys and other things to put in the room. He left and told me to rest into dinner since I still had some symptoms of the flu. Once I was alone I sat on my bed thinking about mom and how I will never see her again. Even if she somehow survived Gabe.

At that thought I couldn't stop myself from crying. I tried to stop when the door opened but I couldn't. I didn't realize that the person at the door came in into I felt arms around me pulling me into an embrace.

" Don t worry little one," said a strange voice.

When I turned my head I couldn't see anyone. I swallowed the lump in my throat and worked up the courage to pull out of the embrace. What I saw scared me a little.

The man around his early 20's looked at me. He had pale skin and what scared me the most was that his eyes were pitch black. He had black hair like my dad so I thought maybe they could be related somehow.

" don't be afraid I wont hurt you," the man said

I figured that since I was in a safe place that I could trust whoever was sitting next to me.

" My name is Hades,"Smiled at me

" like the Greek god," I asked

All he did was shake his head yes. My mom told me some stories of the Greek God Hades but not much.

" don't worry some of the stories are over exaggerated," said Hades he didn't seem too bad like the stories said. He told me that my dad sent him in here to get me and bring me to dinner. So we both got up and left my room and walked down another long hallway to the dinning room.

Uncle Hades told me while we walked that the Gods and goddess were throwing me a welcome home party since I was Poseidon son and all. Everyone on Olympus was invited.

It felt like we were walking for hours. When we got to a gigantic door I felt myself start to get nervous. When we got there everyone looked at us and smiled. Everyone welcomed us kindly which made me happy. I sat down in a empty set not far from where dad was sitting.

" hello little one," said a female voice.

When I turned around I saw a women in a white dress with gold trimmings. She kinda reminded me off my mom. I felt the sickeningly feeling in my gut return.

" Hi," I said timidly

"My name is Hera I am Zeus's wife the goddess of marriage," she said

We were interrupted by Nymphs coming in carrying trays of food and drinks. She smiled at me and told me that we will finish our conversation later and she showed me to my correct seat. Everyone around me was talking and joking around with each other. I felt like I didn't belong here. They did try to talk to me but any conversation we had didn't last long.

Hades Pov:

I watched Percy just sitting there picking at his food. The other notice to but just let It go and did nothing and just saying that since he was new he was being shy. When I got up I startled Persephone who was talking with her mom about what sounded like cereal. I walked over to Percy and sat down in the now empty seat that got vacated by some minor god. The boy looked up then quickly looked back down at his food.

" Hey are you starting to like it here?" I asked trying to start a conversation with the kid.

Percy looked over and just nodded. He looked sad when I saw his face maybe he was homesick and there is no tell what trauma he endured with that monster called his stepfather.

" I have a gift for you," I said, " I had this for a long time I first got it when I was your age," I handed him a old teddy bear.

" wow," was all he said. His eyes widen with delight, then he jumped up and hugged me.

" your welcome," I smiled," now eat your dinner,"

He hugged the bear to his chest and picked up his fork and started to eat his dinner. When I looked up I saw my siblings watching us with smiles on their faces.

Poseidon pov

After dinner I went over to Percy and helped him stand. We walked silently to his room where I told him to go take a bath and get ready for bed. He gently place the teddy bear on his bed and ran to the bathroom. I watched on the mirror as he undresses and climbed into the bath tube.

When he was in the bath I sat on his bed a wave of joy hit me knowing that I get to watch my youngest son grow up and get to actually raise him myself. When I looked around the room seeing it empty now but knowing so it will be filled with toys of his own.

After a couple of minutes he walked out of the bathroom completely dry and ran up to the bed and jumped up on it. I helped him get settled in. I started to tell him stories from Greek Mythology and during the middle of a story I looked down at Percy and saw him sound asleep with the teddy bear hugged tightly to his chest.

I smiled and got up to pull the blanket tighter to him. When I went to kiss him on the forehead he said quietly in is sleep "I love you daddy". I couldn't keep a smile of my face after that.

I quickly flashed to where the others were waiting for me to watch Gabe trial. He was sentence with the death penalty with so many charges I couldn't remember all of them. He was rushed out of the court room before the mob of angry people could kill him there selves.

No one pov:

After the trial when Gabe was in his cell he died suddenly that the police didn't know what happened to him. Only the Gods truly know exactly what happened. They think he committed suicide but know one knows. When his spirit entered the underworld it went straight to the Fields of Punishment and he got the most horrible punishment ever.


	5. Hanging out with my godly family

Chapter 5:

Percy Pov:

*** Nightmare****

I was women up when I heard screaming. When I stood up I realized that I was back home in the apartment. Its like everything didn't happened and that everything was a dream. When I heard the scream again I started to cry because I dint want to relive what happened. I ran out of my room into what should have been kitchen but everything looked like it was on fire. When Gabe saw me he laughed very creepily. He lifted up the knife in his hand and the dream started to repeat what really happened. There was a growing puddle of blood underneath mom I couldn't watch anymore I covered my eyes with my hands. When I looked up I saw that Gabe was walking towards me with the bloody knife raised. As he got closer I started crying hysterically. He got closer he raised the knife but it ended there I felt someone shaking me awake and calling my name.

I sat up quickly that I almost bonked heads with someone.

" shh Percy it was just a dream," he whispered," no one can hurt you,"

" Dad im scared Gabe was hurting mommy and I couldn't help her," I cried, " It was all my fault that she died

" No its not your fault," dad said firmly, " you did do anything to hurt her, she decided to marry Gabe not you, she did everything to protect you.

I calmed down enough that dad could tell me a story and sing me a lullaby into I fell asleep. Once I finally got back to sleep I didn't have any more dreams that night.

When I woke up it looked like it was 12 in the afternoon. I slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looked around I saw dad sitting in the rocking chair near the window. When he saw that I was awake he got up and sat on the edge of my bed with a tray in his hands.

" you slept through breakfast and I didn't know when your gonna wake up so I got Hestia to cook you lunch and keep it heated into you woke up," dad sighed

" Thanks dad im sorry about last night," I whispered

" I was already awake and no need to be sorry bad dreams happen all the time," confessed dad

All I could do was nod my head as I began eating my food. When I was done he took my plate and set it on the bedside table.

" Today were going to be hanging out with your Aunts and Uncles," Dad laughed

All I could do was nod my head. I was a little nervous about being around people I didn't know too well. But dad said that it will be fun but that only helped a little I was still pretty nervous.

He said once I was ready we will go meet with the others. When I got up dad stood up and walked out the door telling me that once I was ready to just yell. I slowly walked to my closet to look for any clothes, which I thought I didn't have.

Once I was ready I yelled for dad and he came in quickly saying that we were late to meet the others. Instead of him flashing us there he lead me down the hall to where the party was held last night. Once we were there and he opened the door I saw that we were the last ones to arrive which made me more nervous. Everyone stopped talking when we entered and smiled at us.

" You finally made it," said Uncle Zeus

" Don't be mean," Growled aunt Hera

" Sorry sweetie," Whispered Zeus

A lady who introduced herself to me as my aunt Hestia walked up to me and dad. After introductions were made again her and dad started up a conversation. As they were talking I let my mind wonder for a few minutes before they were interrupted by dad calling my name. When they started talking again my mind wondered again. As I looked around I saw everyone in the room were in small groups but as I looked around I saw them looking at me but when they saw I was looking at them they quickly went back to talking to the others in their groups.

After a few more minutes I decided to look around without dad looking over my shoulder every time I move. When I left the room I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so it startled me when I bumped into a railing. When I looked over the railing I saw pieces of the skyscrapers in the city below.

" I would be careful," said a voice

I jumped and quickly turned around to see uncle Hades leaning against the wall behind me. When I got over the surprise I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

" Why are you out here and not in there with the others," he said

" I got scared those people are strangers," I whispered," I wanted to look around without dad too."

" you will get used to them," he said," just give it time."

All I could do was nod my head. It helped a little that uncle Hades and my dad will be with me all day. When he felt I was okay to return to the others he lead me back into the room.

Poseidon Pov:

I watched Percy wonder around the room and walk out the door. It scared me that he got scared and left because I making him get to know my the family on my side.

" He's going to be fine," whispered Hera," just give him time to get used of us,"

" I know," I muttered

we watched as Hades slowly disappear into the shadows. I didn't want to know where he was goig but I had my suspicion that he was going to find Percy.

" Percy might have already changed Hades," Laughed Zeus.

" A change that might be good or bad," confessed Hestia

I knew raising Percy will be the best thing that would happen to this family. We decided to give him time to himself before we go find him.

Hades Pov:

I disappeared in the shadows thinking no one saw me. I walked around into I saw him leaning over the railing trying to see the city below. When he backed up that's when I decided to make myself known to him. When he quickly turned around and was pale I knew I scared him so i waited a minute for him to calm down. After he calmed down I started asking questions that it looked like he didn't want to answer. After a while I knew if we didn't go back in I knew that Poseidon would be coming to find us.

" You ready to go back in?" I asked

" I guess," he whispered

I lead him back into the room were the others were waiting. Poseidon looked like he wanted to run over and hug the boy, but Zeus and Hestia had there hands on his shoulders to keep him from running to his son. Once we got closer Poseidon brought Percy into a hug and no one tried to stop him.

" you okay," asked Poseidon

" yes," said Percy, " I'm sorry that I scared you,"

" its fine as long as your okay," smiled Hera, " if we do something your uncomfortable with anything all you have to do is tell use and not run away,"

" I will," whispered Percy

Zeus decided that it was time to do something fun. So we let Percy choose what we did today. So It wasn't a surprise to any of us when he wanted to go to the beach.

" he's Poseidon son," Laughed Hera

" everyone go get ready for the beach, we meed their in 20 minutes," sighed Zeus.

I watched as Poseidon took his son hand and flashed the to his palace. Soon after everyone else started to flash out. Into only me and Demeter left in the room.

" Are you going to invite Persephone," asked Demeter

" Yeah I will if she wants to join," I answered, " I'm sure Poseidon's Going to invite his wife too,"

All she did was nod and bid me goodbye and flashed out. When she was gone I nodded my head towards where Hestia was at her hearth and disappeared in the shadows. When I go to my palace I went to her garden and looked their first. She was their working on her flower bed.

As I got closer she must have heard me because she looked up and smiled at me.

" I thought you were supposed to be having a family bonding day," Laughed Persephone

" We are they let the boy decide were we are going," I sighed, " It was no surprised that he picked the beach, I came to see if u wanted to come,"

She just laughed and said she would love to come. It didn't take us long to get ready, so when we got to the beach we saw that everyone else was already here. I saw some lounging in the sun and Percy and Apollo was attempting to build a sandcastle.

Hestia Pov:

When Poseidon left with his son I went over to my hearth and waited into everyone had left. As I watched the flames flicker I couldn't help but think that Percy would change how her family acts around each other.

When I looked at the clock I saw that five minutes have gone by just watching the flames.

" I better get ready," I sighed

It didn't take me long, even though I left later then the others I still beat them there. Only Poseidon and Amphrite was here sitting under the umbrella talking. Percy sat at the water edge just looking out over the water.

" Hello," I whispered when I got next to him.

He jumped up but when he realized it was me he relaxed.

" Hi Aunt Hestia," he replied

He surprised me when he said my name because I couldn't remember ever telling him my name. It still made me happy though. When I sat down next to him I asked how he liked living on Olympus so far. He started telling me how he liked it and that he had his own room and that is was huge.

We talked for a little while longer. Even Poseidon and Amphitrite joined in on our conversation. While we waited for the others to arrive.

Percy Pov:

When we left the others dad took me back to his palace to get ready. He left me to get ready while he went to see if his wife wanted to come with us. I hurried and changed into my swim trunks that dad gave me. After I was ready I couldn't sit still because I was too excited.

So I decided to look around dad palace. I ended up at a window that overlooked a beautiful garden that also had a big lake in the middle. That's where dad found me when he came back just staring out the window.

I didn't hear him walk up so when I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped. It took me a little bit to calm down enough, while I calmed down I heard dad behind me laughing at me. I go mad and turned around and soaked him with water that came out of nowhere.

When I turned around I couldn't help but laugh at him. Amphitrite laughed with me saying that dad deserved it. He wasn't mad but he didn't look happy.

" that's it your gonna get it,"laughed dad

we ended up having a water fight and which dad's wife was the middle of it and wasn't to happy with us

" Okay children we need to get ready," she muttered

I moved closer to dad so he can teleport us to the beach. We ended up being the first ones there. While they got everything setup. I went to the water and sat down looking over the water. It wasn't long before someone came and sat down next to me. At first they scared me but when I saw who it was I relaxed.

Dad told me before that she was the best and nice one out of all his siblings. As everyone started to appear me and Aunt Hestia got up and joined everyone.

" Apollo come help me make a sandcastle," I asked nervously

My cousin just looked at me and told me to go pick a spot and he will help me. As I turned around I saw my brothers smile at me. Dad couldn't keep a smile off his face. Which I thought was pretty funny. After a couple of minutes of trying to build a sandcastle I knew I picked the wrong person to help, but at least it was fun. I was about to suggest us do something else after the tenth time the castle fell but he built it again and it stayed up so we decorated it. The sandcastle was the biggest on I have ever seen before. It was even taller then dad.

" wow good job boys," laughed Aunt Hera

" many attempts and we finally got one built," sighed Apollo

After dad got the pictures he wanted of the castle I wanted to go into the water. None of the others looked like they wanted to. So I kinda had to beg for someone to come in with me. Hermes and Apollo decided. to have a water gun fight instead of swimming. Everyone who agreed to play after the game ended up soaking wet and I just stood there laughing at them because I wasn't wet.

Uncle Zeus ran over to me and picked me up and threw me into the beach. When we came up I saw everyone laughing at us. I created a big wave and dragged the others into the water with us. After playing in the water for a while dad and his brothers wanted to have a surfing contest. I got to surf with Artemis during one of the races. We ended up wining.

When it started to get dark we sat around the camp fire telling ghost stories. Uncle Hades story scared me the most. Aunt Hera left in the middle of Triton's story. When she came back she had in her hands stuff that you make s mores with.

The night started to calm down. They went back to telling stories so I crawled into dad's lap and curled up against his chest. As I fell asleep I felt him wrap his arms around me. When I woke up dad was tucking me into bed and kissing my forehead.

" goodnight daddy," I whispered," I love you,"

He looked surprised at first but got over it after a minute and bent down again to kiss my head again

" love you to baby boy," he replied

I turned on my side and snuggled deeper into my covers. When I looked up I saw him smile at me and closed the door. I laid there for a second smiling and then let sleep draw me in.


	6. more fun with family and trip to the underworld

Percy Pov:

I woke up smelling food so I quickly got out of bed and hurried to get dress and ran down the hall to were the smell was coming from. When I got in there I saw Apollo standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes.

" Good morning Percy," said Apollo smiling " How you sleep"

" good I guess," I answered while I grabbed a plate and got food ," didn't have any nightmares,"

" well that's good," said dad when he walked in

Not long after we sat down the others started to slowly come. As mom walked in she came over and kissed me on the forehead before walking over to the counter and getting her food.

When everyone sat down at the table conversation started up. I tried to join but ended up just getting confused to I just sat there and listened.

" So Percy did you have fun yesterday?" asked Uncle Zeus

" yes it was amazing," I smiled ," I had so much fun,"

" were glad you had such a great time," laughed Mom

" we will go again another time and stay longer," said dad, " but only if your a good boy,"

When I got done eating I asked if I could go outside for a little bit. Mom said I could but not to wonder out of the garden because Olympus was big and I could get lost.

Hephaestus and Athena built a play ground in the middle of the garden so when im bored I would have something to do when no one else could play with me. I loved to swing because if I got high enough I could see some of the palaces rooftops.

When I got bored of swinging I got off and went to the pond in the middle and dangled my feet into the water.

I don't know how long I just sat there thinking because the next thing I know dad comes out and scares me to death. I almost fell into the water but he caught me before I could.

" Sorry son I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed," come on were gonna play soccer,"

We got to the others while they were practicing. When they saw us we were told that me and Apollo was team captains. We both picked into everyone was on a team. The teams ended up being, on my team was dad, Artemis, Zoe, Athena, Triton, Uncle Hades, and Hephaestus. On Apollo's was Uncle Zeus, Ares, thesues, Demeter, Phoebe, Hermes, Dionysus.

The others Just wanted to watch and referee the game. When the game started I noticed that the others were not being so rough with me like they were to each other. Which was fine because I was smaller then the rest. After the score kept staying even, it would have been a tied I made a goal at the end right before the buzzer went of and my team eon.

Mom said the award was getting to have ice cream and picking out a movie to watch tonight. While mom and the others goddesses went to start cooking lunch I went back to my room with dad and took a bath.

Dad let me play in the bath for a little bit while he went and got cleaned up from the game. When dad walked in I was making small sea animals with the water.

" your getting better," laughed dad

He sat on the side of the tub and helped me make bigger ones. Dad wife came in to me trying to make a dolphin with the water. We didn't see or hear her so when she laughed I jumped and ended up messing up the dolphin I was making but also splashing and soaking both of them.

They both didn't expect it so they couldn't stop themselves from getting

soaked by the water. Neither of them was mad at me all they did was laugh.

" okay time to get out," Dad laughed

When I got out dad wrapped a towel around me and picked me up by my legs and put me over his shoulder. That's how he brought me to my room. Dad left and Amphitrite helped me dry off and get dressed.

After I was ready we walked to the dinning room where everyone was waiting for us.

" look who finally decides to join use," growled Uncle Zeus

" Sorry we were having too much fun and lost track of time," laughed Dad

" its fine just hurry and sit down so we can eat," smiled Aunt Hestia

With that I hurried to my seat next to mom and quickly sat down. My plate was set in front of me. There was silence while we ate that was driving me crazy. I helped aunt Hestia and Demeter wash the dishes and clean up the dinning room. When we got done I ran into the living room where the others were.

" Zoe Phoebe can you guys come play with me," I asked doing the puppy dog face.

They both glared at me before just laughing with the others. I knew I got them when I did the face.

" if its okay with milady," said Phoebe

" yeah were not going back to the others huntress into after dinner," laughed Artemis

" Yay," I yelled while I grabbed their hands and pulled them outside to my playground. I heard laughing coming from inside but I didn't care.

We played outside into around dinner time. Some of the others joined us for a little bit into they had to do their godly jobs. Every game we played I won

When Artemis came out to tell us to come in and get washed up, me and Zoe was seeing who could get higher on the swings. Phoebe was just sitting on the bottom of one of the slides just watching us.

" time to come in and get washed up for dinner," yelled Artemis

" were coming," I said

I jumped of the swings and twisted me ankle when I landed. I cried out and fell on the floor holding me ankle. Zoe jumped of the swing and ran over to me when Artemis made to were I was at. She picked me up bridal style and carried me inside to where everyone else was waiting for dinner to be ready. When they saw me being carried dad quickly asked what happened and told someone to get Apollo here now.

Artemis explained what happened while she gently sat me on the couch and put a pillow under it. Not long after Apollo came running in with Hermes behind him. As soon as he walked into the room he quickly rushed over to me and started examining my ankle. It took him a couple of minutest to examine while he did everyone stayed quiet waiting for him to get done.

" its only sprained," said Apollo, " just give him some ambrosia and nectar, it should be healed within an hour,"

" good into then Percy will be staying on the couch," sighed Poseidon

" you better be careful when you eat and not spill anything," warned Hera

I quickly nodded my head and aunt Hestia brought me my food. When I started to eat one by one everyone else left and came back with their food. While we ate it was deathly silent which scared me. When dinner was finished Aunt Hestia and mom collected the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

" while they clean up Percy Choose what movie you would like to watch," dad said suddenly

" do you have the Avengers," I asked

Hermes went over to a tall shelf that held the movies and looked. He pulled out the movie and stuck it into the DVD player. Dad helped me sit up and change positions so that he could sit next to me. When he got settled I cuddled up to him while Amphitrite sat on his other side and did the same. Half way through the movie I fell asleep with my head on Amphitrite hip and with my feet in my dads lap.

I was startled when I felt someone picking me up into their arms. The person who was carrying me was trying to be gentle so they wouldn't wake but it didn't help. When I opened my eyes a little I saw that Uncle Zeus was the one carrying me and not dad. When he looked down and saw that I was awake and looking at him, he just smiled and kept walking. There was soft footsteps behind us and when he turned around I saw that It was mom walking towards us. As we started to walk again I curled up against Uncle Zeus chest and slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up hours later from a nightmare I knew I feel asleep because I woke up in bed. When I glanced at my clock on my bedside table I saw that it was 2 in the morning. I tried to lay back down and go back to sleep but quickly realized that I couldn't.

I got up and walked quickly but silently to my dad bedroom. There wasn't a light on in the room. So I figured that they were asleep. I slowly opened the door and saw the shapes of dad and Amphitrite in bed. I quietly walked in and up to my dad side and pulled my self unto the bed. I crawled under dad's arm and snuggled against his chest.

Percy did you have another nightmare?" Asked dad

All did was nod my head and he pulled me closer. I was lured back to sleep by his breathing. When I opened my eyes I noticed that it was morning and didn't have another nightmare.

I looked over to where dad was and saw that he was already awake and so was Amphitrite. I quickly got out of bed and ran down the hall to were there was noise that sounded like people were talking. When I came into the room I saw Dad and Uncle Hades sitting at the table talking.

" Uncle Hades," I yelled as I ran over to him and jumped up into his lap.

" Good Morning Percy," laughed Hades

" Good morning," I smiled

Dad smiled at us and told me to sit down so we can finally eat. Amphitrite came over and set plates in front of each of us.

" Blue pancakes," I yelled

I was given weird looks but I didn't care I just ignored them and started eating.

" what," I asked," their good and mom used to make them all the time."

They didn't questioned me after that. Dad just stayed silent and started eating them. While we ate nobody talked, I tried to start conversation but nothing worked.

" so what are we doing today?" I asked

" something fun," answered Uncle Hades." But you have to wait and see,"

After that I stopped asking questions. When breakfast was done I helped dad clean the kitchen. They started talking quietly that when I tried to keep up but I couldn't every time I tried I just got confused.

Dad finally told me that I was going to stay with uncle Hades for a week to hangout with Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone. Before he finished talking a ran out of the room to pack my stuff. As I ran out of the room I heard laughing and I knew they were laughing at me, but I didn't care.

When I was done and walked back into the living where dad and Hades was waiting for me. When I walked in I saw mom sitting on the couch talking with dad and Uncle Hades. I walked over to them and sat in moms lap/

" be careful and listen to your uncle," mom said

" I will mom," I sighed

Uncle Hades picked that time to say it was time to go because he had stuff to do. I hugged mom and dad and then went over to him. Hades picked me up and I tightly closed my eyes when I saw him walk towards the shadows.


	7. A Weekend With My uncle

Chapter 7

Percy pov:

When I opened my eyes I finally got to see my uncle's kingdom. I didn't want to tell anyone that I was scared of the ghosts and skeletons walking around but I didn't. What helped me was that my uncle and aunt was standing on either side of me.

As I looked around the place was pitch dark. You wouldn't have been able to see If it wasn't for the lights on either side of the path. There was a huge river on the right side of the path, that if you looked closely it looked like steam was coming off it. Uncle Hades led us down the path towards what looked like a palace.

Before we got to the palace uncle Hades said he wanted to show me some places. As we walked past the place he explained that the were dangerous and that I should never go near or in them, which was practically everywhere might I add.

"This isn't Olympus where you can go exploring any place you want," explained uncle Hades," There are going to be some rules that I expect you to follow, If you don't then you would be sent back to Olympus and you wont be able to come back I don't want that to happen so follow these rules okay,"

All I could do was nod my to show that I understood him. I probably wouldn't go exploring any ways since I was too scared too. After Uncle Hades told me all the rules they led me inside and down a hallway that seemed to not end. We stopped at a door that looked like it was made of glass.

" Here we are sweetie,"said Aunt Persephone," go ahead and open it,"

I reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. When the door opened enough for me to see inside the room I was shocked because I expected a black room not a room that was sea green. The whole room was sea themed. On the walls were sea animals. The bed looked a pirates ship there was even a pirate flag hung behind the bed. On one of the flags was my name stitched to the fabric. In the corner next to the window was a turtle bean bag chair and the curtains that hung in the window had all kinds of sea animals on them. I had a bathroom and a closet too. On top of the door frame was a pirate skull. Even the bathroom was sea themed.

" I hope you like the room," sighed uncle Hades ," it took us a while to set this up"

I smiled and jumped off the bed and ran over to them and gave them both a big huge and kissed both on the cheeks.

" before we leave you alone why don't we show you the rest of the house," laughed Aunt Persephone

" that's a good idea come Percy,"

I followed them out of the room and down the hall. I wasn't surprised to find out that their room was just down the hall from mine. I suspected that it was dad doing. They showed me everywhere in the palace, it was bigger then I first thought it was. On the tour I met Cerberus which uncle Hades didn't like many people, but when we started walking again he followed us.

" It seems he taken a liking to you," laughed Persephone

Uncle Hades just shook his head and started walking again. By the time we was done it felt like a couple of hours went by.

" you can go and play," said Uncle Hades," dinner at 6 don't be late"

I didn't let him finish before I ran towards my bedroom. As I left I heard laughing behind me. When I got back to the room I checked the clock on my night stand and saw I had not long into I had to meet them for dinner. I went over to one of the bookshelves in my room and took off a book. I pulled the book out a little and I heard a little click and the shelf slowly opened.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around and step through the door. As I walked in the lights turned on. The room was big but plain. The only thing I saw was a small pile of toys in the corner and a long desk against the far end of the room. I wasn't in the room long when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It startled me that I dropped the toys I was playing with.

"coming wait a minute," I yelled as a ran out of the room and quickly closed the door and made sure the book was back in its place. When I got to my door and opened it I glanced at the clock and saw that I was late for dinner. A servant stood at my door smiling down at me when I opened my door.

"Hello young master I am Billy and I'm here to take you to the dinning room so please follow me," I nodded my head as I followed him down the hallway where I saw that both my Aunt and Uncle was already there sitting at the table.

" I hope you found your room to your liking," uncle Hades said to me then turned to the servant who brought me here he told him that he can leave and eat his dinner and that he will summon him later.

" yes sir," he said leaving

" now lets eat before the food get cold," smiled Aunt Persephone

As we ate there was little conversation. All you heard was the forks scratching against plates.

" Uncle Hades," I asked when he and Aunt Persephone conversation ended

" Yes Percy," He asked

When I didn't say anything Aunt Persephone smiling at me helped me get the courage to ask about the secret room.

I paused not sure if I would get in trouble," I found a hidden room behind the bookshelf in my room I was wondering why it was there,"

By the looks of surprise on there face I knew that they didn't now it was there either. They looked at each other then back at me " a hidden room?" they asked

" yes behind the bookshelf in my room," I said looking at them confused.

" will you show me the room once we finished dinner," asked Uncle Hades

I looked at my plate but still nodded. It scared me that they might get rid of the room or tell me I couldn't play in there once they see the room. Once dinner was over and the servants came and cleaned the table they told me to lead them to the secret room.

" I never seen this room before I don't see the harm in you using this as a clubhouse so tomorrow we will decorate this room and fill it with more toys and other fun things for you," sighed Uncle Hades.

I was excited that I got to keep the room as my playhouse that I was bouncing off the walls with excitement. The rest of the night we talked about how we were going to decorate the room and what I wanted in the room. I didn't know how much time passed into Uncle Hades said something about bedtime.

" lets go get you a bath and get you ready for bed," sighed Uncle Hades.

" okay," I yawned. After I got a bath and was ready for bed and was settled down enough aunt Persephone came in and tucked me in bed and they both kissed my forehead.

" goodnight my sweet little Percy I'll see you in the morning," she said giving me another kiss.

" goodnight Percy see you in the morning," he said before yawning

I said a quiet night and turned on my side and was instantly asleep.

The next morning I was awake earlier then what I was used to. I left my room and walked into the living where I saw my Aunt and uncle sitting on the couch watching what looked like the news.

" morning Percy how did you sleep," asked uncle Hades when he noticed me standing in the doorway.

"good," I replied sitting in a chair," how did you two sleep,"

" good your up early today," Aunt Persephone commented

" did you have another nightmare," asked uncle Hades

I stayed quiet and just nodded my head yes. Aunt Persephone signaled for me to come and sit in between her and my uncle. When I sat down and was settled she pulled me into her side and gave me a side hug.

" was it about Gabe again," she asked

" I think so I just don't remember most of it just bits and pieces," I sighed

" that's fine jut remember that he cant hurt you anymore," she said

I nodded my head slowly. After breakfast uncle Hades said that he had a meting so I get to hangout with Aunt Persephone today. After everything was cleaned we went to my room and started fixing it up.

In the end it looked like a towns downtown area with shops that I can act like I own . In one of the corners we put the front part of a pirate ship with its mast hanging down and looking like one of those climbing nets. The was a plank or something that you walked across to get into the ship. All over the walls were finding nemo decals and little mermaid. I even got Aunt Persephone to put a reading nook and big bookshelves. We put a drawing table and she put a mini fridge in the shape of a fish in there too.

It took us most of the day to fix up but in the end it was worth it.

" well this room looks like a dream clubhouse for any kids," laughed aunt Persephone soon we heard a noise coming from down the hall," oh looks like you uncle is home,"

" Where are you two," yelled uncle Hades

" In Percy's clubhouse," she called back

When he walked into the room I ran over to him grabbed his hand and dragged him into the clubhouse.

" This is pretty cool Percy," Uncle Hades laughed ," you two did a great job,"

" Thank you it took us a while to finish," I sighed

" How about we spend the rest of the day doing something else," suggested Aunt Persephone

" like what," I asked

" how about we go up to the human world and got to the park," uncle Hades said

I agreed quickly since I never been down to the human world since I was younger but I don't remember it. It took us and hour to pack everything we needed like snacks drinks and a blanket so we can have a picnic there. Once we got there I ran off and played with kids my age while my aunt and uncle watched me from blanket. I started to get hungry so I told my friends I was going to find my parents and get something to eat. As I walked away from the playground I looked around I saw a small family walking up. There was a man and lady that was staring at me with a shocked face and they had four kids with them. I couldn't help the feeling that she felt familiar to me but I couldn't figure out how


	8. Deep in Thought

Percy Pov:

When we got home all that was on my mind as I walked to my bedroom to freshen up for dinner was of that women I seen at the park. She seemed so familiar but I couldn't figure out who she was or where I see her before. I lived on Olympus and my dad and uncle's palaces for if I could remember. But for some reason I knew her from some place.

"Percy sweetheart dinner will be ready come and eat," called aunt Persephone.

I was so in thought that when my aunt called me I jumped in the air not expecting it.

" I'm coming aunt Persephone," I yelled back.

When I walked into the dining room I saw that my aunt and uncle were already in here and had already had a plate with food.

"did you have fun at the park today?" asked Aunt Persephone

"yes, I did, I said excitedly," thank you for taking me I had even made a friend," I couldn't stop talking about everything that happened. They just laughed and listened to everything.

"your welcome sweetie I'm glad that you had fun," Laughed aunt Persephone

When we got done with dinner we went into the living room and I got to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight since were taking turns and my aunt got to pick last night. I must have fell asleep since I was woken up by being placed in the bed by my aunt and being tucked

When I walked into the kitchen in the morning no one was awake yet so I went back into my room and got a book that I had already started to read earlier. As I sat in my seat at the table I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to yesterday. I didn't want to ask aunt Persephone and uncle Hades because I didn't want them to not take me to the park again when I visit them.

Hades Pov:

As I got up from the bed I didn't have to look over on my wife side to see if she was awake because I heard the shower on. I got up and started to get ready for the day. I peeked into Percy's room as I walked by and noticed and saw that he was already awake. Which surprised my completely because me or Persephone usually had to awake him up in the morning.

When I got into the dining room I saw that he was in deep thought and tried to go in silently and slowly so I wouldn't scare him, but my toe hit the leg of the empty chair that sat next to Percy and he ended up jumping up and falling on the floor with the chair being knocked over when he did.

"Sorry Percy I didn't mean to scare you," I sighed

"its fine I didn't see you come in," said Percy

"what's got you in such deep thoughts," I asked

" it's about yesterday when we were at the park," he answered quietly

I didn't say anything after that since I didn't want to push him and that he will tell us when he ready. Which I hope is soon since I don't want him to get hurt for not paying attention to where he's going. I looked up when I heard footsteps outside the room and knew that they were Persephone's.

"good morning love," whispered Persephone, "good morning Percy sweetheart,"

As I said morning back I heard Percy say it but a little quieter. We fell into comfortable

silence as we ate. I shared a look with me wife as we were both were scared about Percy since he would have already asked one of us what we were doing today which he hasn't done yet.

"what are we doing today," asked Percy finally looking up from his plate

"I'm not sure," answered Persephone looking relieved

"can I talk to you about something?" asked Percy

"of course, sweetheart," said Persephone

"maybe we might be comfortable in the living room," I said

Since we were done with breakfast we moved into the living room and when we settled down on the couches was when Percy started talking.

When they were at the park and he was playing, he saw a woman who looked familiar and he couldn't get her off his mind. Some part of me was relieved and the other was scared because from what he said she sounded familiar which I couldn't place either where I see or heard that description of the women from. We told him that we will talk to his father Poseidon when we see him gain but that's all we could do right now since we didn't know the mystery women either.

Persephone told him to pick out a movie and we will have a quiet day in the underworld today instead of going up to the mortal world. As the movie started I realized where I heard that description it sounded like the same description that Poseidon gave Sally Percy's mom.


	9. Good Memories

Chapter 9:

Good Memories

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy Pov:

As I sat on my bed in my room I couldn't help my thoughts going back to the women I seen at the park that day. I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. When I tried to look back at my old life before being saved by my dad I come up with blanks. I would be heading to Olympus again in a couple days and I would be seeing dad and the other gods and goddesses.

I must have been distracted because when I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped up scared and twisted around on the bed to see that it was my uncle behind me looking amused and trying his hardest to not laugh, but wasn't doing a good job trying.

"geez uncle hades warn me next time," I exclaimed trying to calm my nerves down.

"sorry I thought you heard me knock," he laughed," but I guess you didn't I just came in here because your aunt wanted to know if there was anything special for dinner you wanted since you are leaving in two days. Your aunt wants to make the last days your down here special."

"It doesn't matter to me what we have," I answered," tell her to cook anything that she wants"

"alright" uncle hades said as he turned around and started to walk to the door, but before he did he turned around and looked back with a small smile on his face.

When the door closed behind him I got up and went into my clubhouse to the little bookshelf in the far corner and grabbed my favorite book that I read so much that the spine was falling apart. When I got the book, and walked over to the hammock was hanging from the wall and got comfortable stayed in the clubhouse reading into I got bored and went to build my dad's palace out of the Legos I have.

As it got closer to dinner I put the book back on the bookshelf and went into the living room were my aunt and uncle were sitting on the couch just talking. I didn't want to bother them, so I turned around and headed to my room and sat on my bed trying to figure out what I wanted to do while I wait to be called for dinner. I decided to put on finding nemo that I see a thousand times and I would never get bored of the movie ever. I was able to get half way into the movie before I was called for dinner, so I paused the movie and decided to just come back and finish it later.

**************************************** Pov Change***********************************

Hades Pov;

Something was wrong with Percy when I was able to sneak up on him and the boy not noticing into I placed my hand on his shoulder when that normally didn't happen. As I was walking out he didn't give me any sign that he heard me say I will leave him be, so I just walked out of the room. When I turned around when I got to the door to see him watching me.

I got back to the living room where my wife Persephone was at the end of the couch curled up reading one of her favorite gardening magazines. As I walked into the room she looked up and smiled, but as she saw me expression her smiled disappeared and a frowned replaced it.

"did something happen at the park yesterday?" I asked

"not that I know of," she replied," he just played with some of the children there and made some new friends."

"he seems distracted for some reason," I sighed," he doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone"

I sat down on the couch not far from where Persephone was sitting while she put her magazine down on the table.

"how do we get him to talk to us because right now he's not going to say anything," I said

"something had to while he was playing where I couldn't see him," she murmured.

Something didn't seem right about all this, but I decided to talk to Poseidon and Zeus when we head back up to Olympus. Before then I will try to get him to talk to me while he's still here with us. Percy only had a couple of days left down here so were going to make it the best couple of days we had left because I didn't know when he will be coming back down here.

"should we try to talk to him about what happened while at the park," I said

"we could during dinner," she replied

We decided to talk to him during dinner, but if we couldn't get him to talk about what happened while at the park then we decide to bring it up with Zeus and Poseidon. We sat in the living room talking about what we were going to cook for dinner tonight.

When it got closer to dinner we got up and headed to the kitchen and started to cook some homemade lasagna which was one of Percy's favorite dishes. While she finished that up I decided to start on the dessert which we decide to make another one of his favorites banana pudding. When dinner was in the oven and Persephone took over making the banana pudding I left to get Percy for dinner.

When I got closer to his room I heard what I thought was the tv playing. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it when I didn't hear any respond from the boy inside. As the door was opened enough for me to see into the room I saw why he didn't answer me. Percy was laying on his stomach facing the tv and watching some weird cartoon which I thought looked killed Rugrats. when I got closer I saw that he was asleep laying with his arms folded under him. I knew I would have to wake him up because Persephone would be mad if he missed dinner, so I gently shook him into he lifted his head up and looked around sleepily.

"sorry Perce to wake you up but its time for dinner," I said quietly.

He just nodded and rolled over into he was on his back and sat up from there. When I saw him start moving towards the end of the bed I back up and waited as he stretched. When he was done I lead him out the door and towards the dining room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy Pov:

When I woke up enough and saw who was standing next to me I calmed down a bit and rolled over onto my back and sat up for a minute before I got off my bed. When I was done stretching I followed my uncle to the dining room. When we got there, I went straight to my seat across from my aunt and waited for the food to be placed on the table. The only sound was the silverware hitting the plates which was a little comfortable to me.

I was debating about asking them if they knew the women I seen at the park. It was either aske them or wait into I was with my dad again on Olympus which would be in a couple of days. I wanted to know now so I decided to ask my aunt and uncle.

"I have a question," I spoke up timidly

"yes sweetie," replied Aunt Persephone

I just blurted out everything that was on my mind about the lady and what happened since I seen her. When I was done I looked at the faces of my aunt and uncle which both had shocked expressions. They told me they didn't know who the women were, but I knew from what their expressions were that they were lying to me. I just didn't say it out loud and just nodded my head to what they were saying.

I was sad to think they didn't trust me to tell me the truth, but it had to be something because I heard uncle hades said telling my dad something when he came to get me in a couple of days. Uncle hades collected the plates without saying anything and when he left he said something about getting the dessert and some bowls. After dessert I decided to head to my room and read some before bed. I was disappointed about the outcome of telling my uncle and aunt about the women, but I just wanted to forget it and enjoy the rest of the time I was down in the underworld.

When bedtime came around I picked up the books a scattered around and placed them on the shelf and got ready for bed. Uncle hades came in when I finished changing and pulled down the blanket, so I can get in and settle down before he laid down next to me and started to read from the same book from last night. When he was done he pulled the blanket up to my chin and kissed my forehead. He put the book on the table and quietly closed the door.

*********************************** Nightmare ***********************************

"Mama mama I made you something," I yelled excitedly as I ran up to her

"Oh, Percy what did you make for me," she laughs

I handed her my picture with a heart in the middle and with I love you mommy all over the page with little handprints that I did by myself.

"oh, Percy its wonderful I'll hang it on the fridge with the others. So, when people come over they can see your beautiful drawings. While I run your bath, you go pick out a story you want me to read tonight, how does that sound," she said happily

I ran toward my room happy to be able to pick out a story for mommy to read.

"Don't run in the house you stupid child," yelled Gabe

I cringed when I saw him come around the corner with a belt in his hand. Before he made I to me momma stepped out of the bathroom and blocked me from Gabe.

"don't yell at him," yelled momma

***********************************End Nightmare***********************************

I sat up in my bed screaming and crying because I woke up before I saw what happened after my mom stepped in between me and Gabe. Aunt Persephone and uncle Hades came running through the door after a few minutes of me crying loudly. When they saw my face they quickly ran over and my aunt took me into her arms and started to gently rock me back and forth. I couldn't stop shaking and crying so I hid my face in her shoulder trying to quiet my cries. Uncle hades sat down and took me into his arms while my aunt went to get me warm milk.

By the time she got back I calmed down enough to drink and finished half my milk. When they saw I saw done she took the glass and uncle hades lowered me down and placed my ear on his chest listening to his heart beat. It didn't take me long to fall back asleep laying like this. Aunt Persephone laid down behind me, so I felt her breath on the back of my neck. This is how we fell asleep that night I was glad to have them.


	10. Last day in the Underworld

Chapter 10:

Last day in the Underworld

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy Pov:

When I woke up I didn't remember much of what happened last night, so I didn't realize that I was laying in between my aunt and uncle. I just sat there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out when and why they were in my bed. The dream from last night is what caused them to come in here which I now remembered. Thinking back to the dream I jumped up and knocked both my aunt and uncle off the bed since we fell asleep cuddled up. They both sat up and looked around for the threat when they saw nothing they both stood up and sat back on the bed on the other end, so they were sitting across from me now.

"Percy are you okay," asked aunt Persephone sleepily

"I know who the lady was that I seen at the park," I exclaimed loudly

When I looked at them both they both looked surprised. When they looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation between them. Uncle hades started getting up off the bed and picking up the pillows that fell with them and placing them neatly back on the bed.

"how about we head to the kitchen and start on breakfast and talk about this down there," suggested aunt Persephone

"alright," I replied

When we got to the kitchen I went to the dining room to wait there into breakfast was done cooking. Uncle hades left to go somewhere while my aunt started breakfast. Uncle hades reappeared when breakfast was done, and we sat down to eat. As my aunt and uncle cleaned the dining room I sat there thinking about how my mom was alive when I saw her get stabbed by Gabe before I ran away.

I was still lost in thought when Aunt Persephone got done with the dishes she must had saw the distance looked in my eyes "Percy Percy are you listening to me."

I jump out of thought "Sorry I was just thinking"

My aunt nodes understanding "Well what on your mind?"

"Could have that been her? Could she be alive?"

"I don't know Percy I don't know at all. "My aunt sighed

"I can't get it out of my mind I saw it he always hurt her all the time I just...don't know what to believe any more."

"How about we do something fun today since it's your mast day" suggested uncle hades

I left my aunt and uncle to decide what were going to do today while I went to get dressed for the day. When I came back the two of them had went into the living room talking about fun things to do today. I heard something about a beach and maybe going to the park again.

It was decided to have a picnic at the park and maybe going to the movies to watch a movie. I helped aunt Persephone get the food ready and packed into the basket. So, we can head to the park. An hour of getting everything ready we were finally ready to go. When we got the I saw that the park was empty which got me more excited.

I played into I got hungry and found aunt Persephone and uncle hades reading from a magazine and a book I couldn't see the name of. When they saw me running up to them they put down there reading material and too out the food from the basket and made plates that uncle hades passed to me and my aunt.

After lunch Hermes and Apollo joined us and we played tag and hide n seek for a little bit. We also got creative and made up games that were a little weird, but they were fun. I buried Apollo in the sand I almost got his whole body, but uncle hades told me to stop and not bury his head. We played into it got dark and my aunt decide that should head down since my dad was picking me up at 10 in the morning.

When we got to the underworld aunt Persephone went and put the dirty plates and all that in the kitchen while uncle hades started my bath, which he put a lot of bubbles. I then got in and had a nice relaxing bath into Uncle Hades in and told me it was time to get out.

I got out and dresses in the PJs uncle hades out on the toilet seat and then I went into my room and climbed in the bed and he pulled the blankets up once I was settle in bed and comfy Uncle Hades made up a story.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land there were two young boy name Sam and Ren who were inseparable they did everything together but one day Ren had to move he fought with his parents vowing he will never forgive them if they did this to him sadly it didn't work and Ren move he no longer spoke or was the happy child he once was all he did was sit in his room refusing to make any friend or come out at all one day as he was walking down the road he heard his name being called. Uncle Hades did a low voice as if he was far away "Ren!"

Ren turn around in shock seeing his old friend Ren the two was reunited by faith and today they still hang out together they grew old together never leaving the other side the end "

"Wow that was a good story uncle Hades "

"I'm glad you enjoyed it now you get some sleep your dad will be down here to get you at 10, good night Percy sleep well it was nice having you here you were a very good boy." Smiled uncle hades

Soon my aunt came to tell me good night and kiss my head before turning out the light and closing the door.

I sighed a bit looking at the ceiling thinking about my mother is she still alive? I could be seeing things, but I have that feeling she's out there somewhere. I let out a yawn turning over in my bed pulling the cover up over me before I finally closed my eye.


	11. Back on Olympus

Chapter 11: Back on Olympus  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy Pov  
When I woke up in the morning I woke up in my daddy arms since he was here to bring me back to Olympus. I quickly sat up and hugged my dad very tightly. He was laughing as I was doing this.  
“Percy it’s time to go home I already got your things and I know your tired, but don’t worry you can sleep on the way home "Dad said as he carried me to his ride I was too tired to see what he came in  
so, once he had me in my seat I soon fell back to sleep. when I woke up I realized I was in my bed back on Olympus I yawned getting out of bed and heading to find mom and dad I found them in the living room Dad was reading a book and my step mom was sewing both looked up as I entered the room   
"Good afternoon Percy sleep well?" asked Poseidon  
"Yes, I did I don't even remember you coming to get me." I replied  
"That’s because you passed out with me carrying you out of the house did you have fun at your uncle?" laughed Amphitrite my step mom  
"Yes, I had so much fun there I found a hidden room which we made into a club house and uncle hades and aunt Persephone took me to the park for the day we also got to have a picnic." I said quickly with excitement.   
"That sound exciting I'm glad you had fun now..." daddy laughed  
My dad was caught off by a maid calling over to him "I'm sorry sir but Hades and Zeus need to speak to you alone." She said quietly   
My dad and step mom nodded “Percy dear why don't you go unpack your things while we talk to your uncles."  
"Okay Amphrite." I ran up to my room to unpacked wondering if I was in trouble for something before I left my uncles place. As I got everything out of my bag I kept trying to think if I did anything to upset uncle Hades while I was there that he had to get Uncle Zeus involved to talk to my dad. I was so worried that I put my stuff up without thinking where I was putting them at. When I got done putting my things away I decided to paint something to keep my mind off the conversation my dad was having with my uncles. soon I was painting a picture of a small dog chasing a ball there was a knock on my dad "Come in.  
Uncle Zeus walk in "Hello Percy how are you today?"  
"I'm good did I do something wrong?" I asked timidly  
"No honey you didn't now Hades said you saw a woman at the park that remind you of Sally." Explained Amphrite.

"She looked a lot like mommy uncle Zeus by the way she laughed and was smiling when she saw me she stared at me for a long time I j just don't know what to think about it anymore. Is that bad?"

"No, Percy it not. “Uncle Zeus said wiping a fresh tear coming down my eye “It’s okay to think like this it’s completely normal to feel like this as well we are going to look into this matter right now you did nothing wrong I promise now while I'm here do you have any question?"  
"Will I be able to make friend?" I asked  
"Of course, when you are old enough you will b able to go to camp half-blood while your there you can make as many friends with other demi gods that you want" answered uncle Zeus  
"Okay"  
I followed them out of the room and went with uncle Zeus to find aunt Hera who my uncle said missed me while I was in the underworld.  
\------------------------------------------------------------ POV Change ------------------------------------------------------------  
Poseidon Pov:  
Me and Amphitrite watched as Percy ran out of the room with a scared face. I felt bad for him because he probably thinks he did something bad. Our attention went to my brothers Zeus and Hades walking into the room quietly talking.  
“good Percy’s not in here we need to talk,” sighed Zeus  
“what’s going on that Percy couldn’t be in here for this, “I asked  
“when Persephone brought Percy to the park he saw a lady there that he couldn’t stop thinking about so a couple of days ago he woke up after a nightmare saying that women he saw was his real mom Sally,” explained Hades.  
“how is that even possible we saw her body, “I exclaimed  
“we don’t know if she was dead or not because none of us checked it out later when Percy was being healed,” said Amphrite.  
“true all I can say is that we investigate what happened that day after Percy ran way from that apartment, “said Zeus  
They decided to make sure Percy was okay with what he saw and make sure he didn’t have any question or anything like that before we let the subject drop. Once we get the truth with what happened that day none of us will be completely okay, but I’m glad I have Percy with me after everything he went through.  
\------------------------------------------------------------- POV Change -----------------------------------------------------------  
Percy’s Pov:

We found aunt Hera in the throne room with the other gods and goddess just sitting around talking to each other. When the stone door opened everyone looked up and when they saw it was me who entered aunt Hera got quickly off her throne and met me half away. She hugged my tightly into I couldn’t breathe.  
“I missed you so much,” said aunt Hera,” did you have a good time with your aunt and uncle this weekend.  
I soon told everyone what I got to do this weekend from making a clubhouse from a hidden room to going to the park and having a picnic. After my tale was over we talked about what fun things we can do since I’m back.   
I went with Hermes and Apollo playing tricks on some of the minor gods and goddesses into dinner was ready. On the way to the dinning room Artemis promised she would bring her hunt up here so I can hang out with them for a little bit. My older brothers would also be coming up here in the next couple days to see me to. When everyone had sat down I started to tell them about the clubhouse that we built in my room in the underworld. No one seemed to care that I was the only one talking they all were listening to me anyways.  
I also talked about everything we did at Uncle Hades dad even said that we would build a clubhouse somewhere when he has time and Couldn’t stop myself from clapping with happiness.  
Dad and everyone else laughed about me doing it too. After dinner I headed to my room and watched my favorite TV show for a little bit until dad in and told me it was time of me to get ready for bed. Dad ran me a bubble bath I happily played with my toys I stayed in the tub for 30 minutes working on my water power making little animals dad laughed when he came to get me out and saw what I was doing   
“Are you having fun.” laughed dad  
"Yep,” I replied with happiness  
"Well it time to get out bud so out you go." Replied dad  
Dad got me out of the tub and helped me into my PJs and laid me in the bed and tucked the blanket up to my shoulder then I curled up in a ball as he read me a story.  
Afterwards he kiss my head, said I love you, closed the door and turned out the light and as he had closed the door completely I was fast asleep.


	12. Pranking with family

Percy pov

Pranking with family

                             *****************  
I knew when I woke up I saw that I was at my dad's place on Olympus by the lights that was coming in through my windows from around my room. When I finally decided to leave my warm bed I sat up slowly looking around the room to se that all my toys were still where I left them before I left to go to visit uncle Hades for the weekend.I quickly threw the blanket off me and slipped off my bed into my slippers and quickly walked quickly towards my door. I stopped right as I got to the door because somehow the door opened itself. When I looked into the hall I saw that no one was even outside the door, so I cautiously stepped out into the hall and started to walk to the dinning room to see if dad or mom was awake. As I got closer to the dinning room I heard voices coming from that direction. I stopped and tried to listen to see what they were talking about, but I could make out anything that they were saying .  
When I turned the corner into the dinning room I only saw mom and dad sitting at the table talking while dad was trying to read the paper or something that I couldn't see from where I was standing. Dad noticed me after a few minutes of me just standing there awkwardly and smiled at me.  
    "Good morning PercyMom said greetings us.  
     " Morning Mom," I said quietly, " morning dad"  
" Morning honey." Mom said   
As I sat down to the right of my dad and across from mom I noticed that mom and dad were acting strangely at breakfast they kept looking at the door like they expected someone to walk in.I tried to ask them but they said I wouldn't understand. Right as we were finishing breakfast uncle Zeus come walking in looking like he had something serious to say but he just sat down without a word. I had a feeling that this was something I wasn't going to be part of.  
" your cousins Apollo and Hermes are waiting for you in the throne room," dad said   
" Okay dad."I got up and put my dishes in the sink without saying a work and went back into my room to change out of my Pjs. When I got finished changing a walked quickly out of my room and passed a uncomfortable silent dinning room where my dad and uncle looked to be having a staring contest. Neither looked at me when I walked by so I just ran by and ran as fast as I can to the throne room.  
once I was there I got there I saw my cousins sitting on their thrones and joking around with each other. When they saw me they stood up and shrunk down to normal size and waited into I made it to them.  
" good your finally hear," laughedApollo like he didn't care he probably was waiting awhile  
" we can now start with the pranks we been planning while we were waiting for our dear cousin, said Hermes pretty loudly.   
    We  quickly made a small circle and they started telling me what they had planned for the pranks. Artemis and her hunters were up in Athena's rooms. My brothers were also there with them.   
     I knew this was t going to end well for these two but I didn't say anything while they were still talking about what the plans were. I was going to be the one distracting them while the other two was going to set up the pranks.   
     I told them there going to know what's happening but neither one of them would listen to me.   
When we got the Athena's palace palace we heard the ones inside laughter, but it didn't seem to phrase the two in front of me form going on with what they planned.   
     They hide behind the a building not far from where I was and kept gesturing for me to knock. I went to the doors and had to stand up on my tippy toes to reach the door knocker. I let it go and did that a couple more times into I heard someone yell they were coming.   
  When Athena opened the door she looked a little irritated into she saw it was me and she quickly smiled down at me and gestured for me to come in, but before she closed the door she yelled into the area for Apollo and Hermes to leave. She closed the door and lead me to where the others where laughing and just talking. It surprised me to see more people than I thought here but knew if I left they would know something. Which I expect that they already knew but just chose not to comment about it for now. Thesues looked up from what he was reading and smiled at me.   
    " the weekend over already," he asked   
All I could do was just smile and nod. He patted the area next to him and told me sit and have something to eat and drink. I saw Zoe Nightshade sitting around Artemis and waved happily to her which she waved back with a smile of her own. Athena came back with more snacks and everyone just settled down to watch a movie that had to be switched for another one since I came but it seemed that no one cared they had to do it.  
      I was snuggled between my brother and his wife with a bowl of popcorn which the three of us shared.  
     After the movie we played a couple of games and I got to help Athena make brownies for everyone. When we where into our fourth game  a loud crash came from outside making everyone jump up and ran to see what the commotion was about. Orion told me to stay and that they would be back in a minute but when they left I stood up and left through the back and snuck to where I was to meet Hermes.  
  When I got there I sat down leaning against the wall waiting. I heard running coming towards me and I looked up in time to see the two I was waiting for running by with arrows being shot at them.   
   I couldn't help but laugh at them. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe but I couldn't stop because of what was happening in front of me. I stayed in the shadows into everyone left chasing after Hermes and Apollo I started to head to the throne room not far behind the others. When I got there I went over to aunt Hestia and she bent down and picked me up and I sat on the armrest of the throne watching the scene happening.  
    My dad, uncles Zeus and Hades and my other aunts walked in and quickly made everyone become quiet. Uncles Zeus asked what happened which made everyone started talking all at the same time. When he got them quiet for the second time he asked everyone Separately about what happened  
    It took what seemed like awhile for the truth he punished Hermes and Apollo which made them say that I should be punished because I helped.   
      When everything got handled dad took me back to his palace for dinner. Triton and his wife joined us. There wasn't much of a conversation but I didn't care to much.  
       " A strong storm is coming dear so please go ahead and take a bath " Mom said leading me to my room and to the bathroom after saying bye to my brother and his wife. Dad had already ran my bath and gave me some toys, so I undressed and got in the warming water and played with my toys while dad washed my hair. As soon as I got out the storm hit. Dad walked in after I was dressed and pick me up and carried me to the living room where we decided to make a tent using blanket and pillows. That was around the room.  
" It's a mini camp out!" I said excited  
" Yes yes it is." Dad said using a flash light since the power was knocked off from the storm. he started making shadow puppets on the wall making me laugh because he was trying to make the animals eat me.

Mom walk into the living room sighting" Well good thing is the power cut off once the dessert was done we can eat here if u boys want"

" That good and okay mom." Mom handed out the plates and sat down next to me.

" Dig in boys."

Alright." We both said in union we had a good dessert. After I was done I headed to the my room to get toys while mom pick up a book and began reading and dad was watching the rain pour down I was playing with my toys when out of the blue dad said " It's raining cats and dogs out there."  
I jumped up running to the window trying to see the cats and dogs but all I saw was rain." I don't see any cats or dogs out there just plain old rain."

Dad laugh at me looking down he said " It's a expression Perce it just mean it raining hard."

"Oh okay ." I returned to the wild adventure I was having with my toys. I looked over at dad who was still watching the window I didn't like the look in his eyes I tried to ask him something but he didn't respond it was like he was in his own little world mom looked over concern as I was pulling on his pants leg getting no response from him" Dad?"

The only thing that brought him back to reality was when a gaint loud clap of thunder sounded outside and I grabbed onto his leg for dear life he looked down at me " Don't be scared Percy the clouds just really need to go to the bathroom."

I laughed at his lame joke but noded my head " Yeah someone taking too long."

Dad laugh" Anyways let go back inside out tent." 

" Alright." I climb in the tent laughing as Dad tried to tell more jokes

And soon I fell asleep with dad and mom coming and laying on both sides of me.

 

                     *********************


End file.
